Peça
by Lightning Heart sama
Summary: De novo, aquela amnesia estranha. E quando deu por si, estava a milímetros de Mei, tão perto que podia ouvir as rítmicas batidas do seu coração, ou era o dele? :: oneshot


_Another não me pertence U.u_

**.**

**Peça**

**.**

Ele não sabia por que havia concordado com aquilo. Nunca atuou na vida e de repente estava ali, na frente do palco enquanto Teshigawara tentava decorar alguma fala estupida de duas linhas, a professora nova arrumava sua roupa enquanto ele esperava tediosamente numa discussão interna do por que havia concordado com aquilo. Apesar do seu tédio todos da turma pareciam estar se divertindo com a peça, pensando bem, Sakakibara nem sabia o nome de todos ali, na verdade quase todos que conhecia morreram, isso poderia soar estranho, mas ele não se importava em falar isso na sua mente, e em voz alta a única pessoa que não se afetava com isso era Misaki. E por falar nela...

Sakakibara olhou em volta procurando sua amiga, mas nem sinal de Misaki Mei no palco ou nos bancos onde alguns alunos ensaiavam textos. Sentiu uma pontada no ombro direito e olhou assustado para a professora que fez uma careta.

_Me desculpe, mas fique quieto se não quiser sair daqui todo furado Kouichi-san. - Ela balançou a agulha na frente do seu rosto, como se para potencializar a ameaça e voltou a fazer os "ajustes" na roupa. Por um momento Sakakibara nem sabia o que devia fazer, era o personagem principal e nem havia recebido um script, isso era normal? Parou no meio dos pensamentos quando ouviu um gritinho de alguma das meninas no fundo do palco, moveu a cabeça e viu de relance Misaki Mei no palco.

Inconscientemente Sakakibara se virou, recebendo outra agulhada da professora, mas ele ignorou as reclamações da mesma.

Agora se lembrava o por que de estar ali.

Mei estava com o vestido de época, o rosto com maquiagem mas mesmo assim ela parecia tão... Original. E ao mesmo tempo como uma boneca, do tipo que sua mãe fazia, mas bem menos aterrorizante de se olhar por muito tempo. Na verdade, era o contrario, ele poderia ter ficado ali durante horas sem perceber vibrado na pequena e desconcertada garota no palco que recebia a atenção das demais "coadjuvantes".

Por um momento a atenção de Mei foi direcionada a ele, isso até ele receber outra picada no braço.

_Ai!

_Oh Misaki-san você está fabulosa! Será perfeita para a peça! - Misaki piscou como se tivesse saindo de um transe e tentou sorrir. Não deu muito certo, mas a professora não se importou e largou Sakakibara para bajular Misaki agora. O que de certa forma era um alivio para Kouichi, isso até Teshigawara aparecer do seu lado o cutucando com um sorriso malicioso.

_Ei...

_Hun? - Ele olhou para o loiro que estava vestido parecido com ele, mas tinha uma faixa na cabeça e um chapéu, espremendo seus neurônios dessa perda de memoria recente (culpa de uma certa Misaki) Sakakibara se lembrou que era uma peça de Idade Média, piratas se não se enganava.

_A Misaki tá bonita né? - Por algum motivo sua sobrancelha pulou, e seus olhos se direcionaram devagar na direção do loiro que sorria olhando para Misaki. - Sabe, se ela falasse comigo... Eu tentaria... - E mais ainda, aos poucos, a sobrancelha do garoto devia estar quase pulando da sua testa, Sakakibara nem sabia que tinha esses tiques.

Até aquele momento, é claro.

_Do que está falando Naoya? - O loiro não respondeu. Sakakibara era uma ótima companhia sempre muito paciente, mas vezes como aquela ele conseguia ser tão assustador quanto Izumi (quando estava viva pelo menos) para os comentários fora de hora do loiro, não era culpa dele, era mais algo particular falar sem pensar ou falar demais talvez, não sabia. Seja qual for, Naoya não queria ter insinuado aquilo, pelo menos não na frente do amigo que obviamente tinha uma queda pela "garota boneca". Era assim que ele chamava Misaki, era um apelido carinhoso pelo menos, ela realmente se parecia com uma boneca, pensando bem Kouichi também não pareceu muito confortável quando o Teshigawara anunciou o apelido da garota.

_Am... Nada eu só... - "TRIM" O som do final da aula. Salvo pelo gongo (literalmente) Teshigawara sorriu agradecendo mentalmente pela hora. - Ah, tenho que ir! Até mais Sakakibara! -E ele saiu correndo enquanto os demais alunos se levantavam com tranquilidade rumo ao vestiário para tirar aquelas roupas extremamente desconfortáveis na opinião de Sakakibara.

Antes que o garoto pudesse procurar Misaki mais uma vez a professora surgiu na sua frente. - Kouichi-san, sua roupa já está boa. Lembre-se de guarda-la com cuidado, e treine as cenas com Misaki-san, vocês são minhas estrelas! - Ela sorriru e saiu depois de entregar as folhas para os dois. Misaki suspirou passando os braços ao redor da barriga.

_Estou com fome. E esse espartilho aperta. - Ela murmurou.

* * *

_Onde quer ensaiar? - Qualquer pessoa teria no minimo se assustado com o aparecimento repentino de Miskai, mas Sakakibara já estava tão acostumado que poderia contar os passos da garota, só não sabia bem do que ela estava falando. Devia ir pra casa e marcar um dia para ensaio não?

_Hm, quer ensaiar agora? - Misaki continuou olhando para frente. Mais alguns metros e se separariam caso cada um fora para sua respectiva casa.

_Você não quer? - Ele sorriu sem graça.

_Não, quer dizer quero. Pode ser na sua casa, meus avós estão em casa, não poderíamos ter silêncio. - Ela assentiu virando para a direita, dessa vez Sakakibara não virou para a esquerda. Só seguiu a amiga até a casa na qual, se pensasse bem ele passava mais tempo do que na sua.

Desde o fim da calamidade ele e Misaki tem se tornado bem próximos, ele só não sabia quanto.

* * *

_Essa cena é real? - Ele mostrou o papel para a garota que observou durante alguns segundos antes de se levantar.

_Sim. Mas não será um beijo de verdade, Muiko me disse que seria falso... - Ela murmurou caminhando em direção a cozinha, a mãe de Misaki estava trabalhando e deixava algum lanche para os dois, como se soubesse que Kouichi viria. Ele nunca conversou direito com a mãe de Mei, pensando bem, o máximo que já obteve dela foram repostas rápidas e em sua maioria por educação, o que o deixava desconcertado toda vez que chegava naquela casa e a encontrava.

_Como falso? - Ela colocou o chá e os biscoitos sobre a mesa e tornou a se sentar dando de ombros.

_Não sei. Mas disse que devíamos ensaiar.

De novo, aquela amnesia estranha. E quando deu por si (não fazendo ideia de quanto tempo havia se passado desde que se sentaram ali para lanchar) estava a milímetros de Mei, tão perto que podia ouvir as rítmicas batidas do seu coração, ou era o dele? Não sabia, mas estava perto demais dela para pensar em qualquer outra coisa se não se aproximar mais...

"TRIM" Quando um súbito puxão de gravidade os afastou chamado susto por causa do maldito toque do celular do garoto.

Eram seus avós, deveriam estar querendo saber onde ele estava.

Pela primeira vez Kouichi compartilhou do ódio de Misaki por aparelhos celulares.

_Odeio essas coisas... - Murmurou.

* * *

_Tava aqui atoa, dai me veio a ideia de fazer outra oneshot de Another._

_Não sei como escrevi essa, só fui escrevendo e deu nisso . mas gostei! _

_Tem poucas fics sobre esse anime (é difícil escrever sobre Another, acho) por isso me empenhei em fazer outra, mesmo que não tenha ficado lá essas coisas. hehe_

_Dá pro gasto U.u_

_Bom, é isso. Gostaram dessa "peça"?_

_Beijos_

_Lightning_


End file.
